


closing in, closer to you

by pirateygoodness



Series: keep playing my heartstrings, faster and faster [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Kara is hard at work doing the Sunday morning crossword. Kendra's helping, sitting with her kitchen chair pushed right up next to Kara's. Her feet are resting on another chair on Sara's side of the table, so that she sort of leans into Kara's body. Kara's got this quiet, contented smile playing the corners of her mouth, and every few moments she sneaks a fluttery little glance at Kendra's lips.(Lazy, domestic, Sunday morning girlfriends.)





	closing in, closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Cliff's Edge" by Hayley Kiyoko.

Kara is hard at work doing the Sunday morning crossword. Kendra's helping, sitting with her kitchen chair pushed right up next to Kara's. Her feet are resting on another chair on Sara's side of the table, so that she sort of leans into Kara's body. Kara's got this quiet, contented smile playing the corners of her mouth, and every few moments she sneaks a fluttery little glance at Kendra's lips. "Which one are we working on?" Kendra asks.

Kara's brow furrows. She runs her fingertip down the side of the list of clues before she finally settles. "Four - four down." 

Sara takes a sip of her coffee and nudges Kara's ankle with her foot. "I can give you four down, if you can't figure it out." 

Kara's frown deepens, just for a moment, before she catches on and sighs. "That's - _not_ the point of doing a crossword." 

Kendra's not laughing; she's just looking at Sara the way she always does when she makes bad jokes: exasperated but fond. 

"I'm just saying," Sara says over the edge of her mug. "If you get bored." 

Kendra nudges Sara's thigh with her foot. "You mean if _you_ get bored." 

Sara rolls her eyes. 

She pours herself a second cup of coffee, and rearranges herself to sit cross-legged on the kitchen chair while Kara and Kendra work their way through the clues. As much as she jokes about being bored, she really doesn't mind this at all. All of the wordplay stuff - the crosswords, the endless games of _Words With Friends_ \- Sara's happy to go along with, but it's never been her thing. She sort of loves that this can be theirs, that Kendra and Kara can sit with their heads together and debate a five-letter word meaning _shrill-voiced bird_ for ten full minutes. 

Kendra leans into Kara's side and drops a quick kiss against the curve where her shoulder meets her neck. "Hey," Kara says. Her hand rises absently to the spot Kendra's mouth touched, and she traces little circles against the skin with her fingertips. 

Kendra's mouth curls into a smile. Kara's too focused on the puzzle in front of her; the last few clues are always the toughest to solve and Kara's clearly determined to get through the whole thing. She's not noticing the things Sara's noticing: Kendra's look of intent, and the restless way she shifts on her chair to lean nearer. "Hey," Kendra says, kissing her shoulder once more. 

Kara reaches out, this time caressing the back of Kendra's head absently, scratching at her scalp. Her other hand is still tapping her pen to her lips, working out the answer to thirty six across. Kendra catches Sara's eye across the table, gives Sara her very favourite look. 

Sara slides her foot up the length of Kara's calf, from her ankle to her knee. "Hey, Kara," she croons. 

Kara frowns. "What?" she sighs, in a tone of soft exasperation. She looks up, catches the two of them watching her and her expression shifts. "What?" 

Kendra's the one within kissing distance, and she pulls Kara by the front of her t-shirt, kisses her slow and searing. Sara loves watching this. She loves the way Kendra's mouth moves slowly and deliberately, and the way Kara's eyes go wide for a half-second before she melts into the kiss. Kara always seems a little surprised by both of them, despite the fact that they spend most nights in the same bed and have been for weeks, now. Sara can't get enough of it. 

Kendra pulls away, leaves Kara staring, open-mouthed. Sara can see Kara breathing shallow, catches the barest hint of pink in her cheeks as she licks her lips and stares. Kendra smiles, looks at Kara with intent and says, "I'm done with the crossword." 

Kara flushes pink, and glances over at Sara - catches her watching them with both elbows on the table, half-leaning into their space. She looks at her lap, flustered, and _god_ Sara can't believe the way that one person can be this sweet and shy but also so _not_. It's a wonder. Kara looks up at Sara through her eyelashes, soft and bold at the same time, and half-whispers, "What do you want to do instead?" 

Sara wants to launch herself at her from across the table, but she holds herself back just a little. She runs her foot up Kara's leg and curls her toes into the softness of her inner thigh. "Well, I'd like to take you back to bed," Sara says, matter-of-factly. Kara bites her lip and sort of shivers. "Kendra, what would you like to do?"

Kendra grins and presses her mouth Kara's collarbone, the part that's exposed around the neckline of her shirt. She kisses soft and slow and hard enough to leave a bright purple welt. "I think that sounds like a lot of fun," she murmurs against skin. "What do you think, Kara?"

Kara laughs. Her voice is shaky, the best kind of shaky, as she says, "I really wanted to finish my crossword." 

"Well, maybe Sara and I can go back to bed while you work on your crossword," Kendra says. Her voice is light, teasing. 

Kara rolls her eyes. " _Obviously_ it can wait," she huffs breathlessly. 

"Obviously," Sara echoes, wiggling her toes just a little. 

Kendra is the one who urges Kara up, tugging gently at the collar of her shirt until she stands. She's grinning, with her lip caught between her teeth, and when Sara comes up behind her and kisses the back of her neck she goes stock-still and hums. She looks over Kara's shoulder at Kendra, meeting her eyes. Kendra nods, and tugs Kara forward by her wrists. 

It's only a few feet to the bedroom door but they move in a procession, Kendra leading and Sara following, Kara in the middle and growing more pliant by the minute. 

Kara and Kendra tumble onto the bed first, a flurry of limbs and kisses and laughter. Sara follows, shimmying out of her pyjama bottoms as she crawls on top of the pile of them. One of her knees is bookending Kara's left thigh, the other Kendra's right, her hands on either side of their shoulders. She kisses Kara first, slow and light. Kara's already worked up enough that it makes her whimper. 

It's Kendra's turn next; Sara hasn't kissed her in hours and it suddenly feels very, very important that she taste her mouth. Her lips taste like coming home, familiar and soft and so sure of what Sara needs. The feel of it curls under Sara's ribs every single time. When they break apart, they're both gasping. 

Kara's watching them with soft, wide eyes, her fingertips brushing softly against her lower lip. "You're pretty," she whispers. 

Sara drags her knuckles down Kara's cheek, caressing. "No, you," she murmurs. 

Kara preens, leaning into Sara's touch. 

"Both of you," Kendra says. She's lifting up the bottom of Sara's t-shirt, urging it over her head. "So pretty." 

Kendra leans up, half-dragging Sara back toward her. Sara's still focused on Kara, distracted by her, and when Kendra takes her breast into her mouth it's a wonderful, overwhelming surprise. Kendra is always - she's just so _good_ at this. Sara can feel Kendra's tongue tracing a path across her skin, the pressure of her mouth more than enough to leave a mark but in the best way, sending shuddery-electric waves of sensation from Sara's breasts to the rest of her. She knows she's already wet, body full of wanting, but Kendra's mouth makes her clit start to throb. "Fuck," she groans, leaning forward. 

Kendra laughs against her skin. Sara's limbs are already wobbly, and the vibration of Kendra's mouth is too much. She half-collapses, flopping gracelessly onto the bed beside Kendra. "Rude," Sara chuckles. 

Kendra laughs back. "You always get to be on top." 

From Kendra's other side, Kara nods. "It's very unfair," Kara says. It's absurdly cute, coming from someone without a single toppy bone in her body, and Sara can't help but laugh. 

Sara runs her hand across Kendra's belly, finding the hem of her shirt and shorts and spreading her hand underneath them both. Her palm is flat against Kendra's belly and her thumb is just low enough that she can brush it across the top of Kendra's vulva, just shy of where she's sure Kendra wants to be touched. "So," Sara murmurs. "Who should go first, then?" 

Kendra takes in a long, shuddering breath, and sighs. Her hand comes up to Sara's wrist automatically, pressing down in an effort to urge her lower. Kara notices, slides Kendra's t-shirt higher to kiss her belly. "I think you," she says to Kendra. 

Kara kisses her way upward, finding the undersides of Kendra's breasts and nipping softly at them just the way she likes. "Yes," Kendra moans. "Yes please." 

Sara takes her time removing Kendra's shorts and underwear while Kara works at her breasts. They both look so good. Kara's spread out across Kendra's body, and she kisses across Kendra's chest until Kendra's whimpering, clutching at Kara's hair with one hand, the sheets with the other. Kendra's eyes flutter open, briefly, catching Sara watching. "Come here," she whimpers. 

Sara couldn't possibly refuse. She returns to the bed, finds a space at Kendra's side and kisses her, lets Kendra clutch at her. "I'm here," she whispers against Kendra's throat. "I'm here." 

She slides her free hand back down the Kendra's belly, slipping all the way down and in between her lips. Kendra's cunt feels _amazing_ , slick and so much warmer than the rest of her, practically begging to be touched. She circles her fingers upward, finds Kendra's clit and presses gently. She's rewarded with a yelp that ends in a sigh, Kendra's whispered _yes_ against the top of her head. 

They both work until Kendra's moans reach a fever pitch. She's moving under Sara's touch, hips arching toward contact that won't come. 

"Kara," Kendra whimpers. "I need - I need - " 

They both know what she needs, and Kara is, as always, eager to oblige. She takes her place between Kendra's thighs, and as she does, Sara takes her hand back. She watches as Kara nuzzles her way into Kendra's cunt, sighing happily at the taste and slickness of her. Kendra arches up, whispers, " _Fuck_." 

Sara laughs, kisses Kendra's throat. "We're trying, sweetness." 

Kara hums in agreement, tongue-deep in Kendra's cunt. Kendra clearly feels it, cries out and flexes her hips to give Kara more access. She's obviously close, from the tension in her hips, the way she's gripping Sara's shoulder hard enough to bruise, and it's so good, so _beautiful_. Kara nuzzles forward, adjusts something that Sara can't quite see and Kendra yelps, arches up and stops, frozen. Kara's mouth keeps working, and it feels like ages before Kendra falls back onto the bed and shudders against her, over and over again. Sara can see the shimmer of Kendra's slickness against Kara's mouth, can feel the way Kendra's abdominal muscles flex and relax, wave after wave of orgasm moving through her. 

She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of watching Kendra come. 

Kara looks up at her, at Kendra, eyes dark with arousal. She's grinning around Kendra's cunt, looking up at Sara with desire in her eyes that mirrors what Sara's feeling right now; her own cunt aches in reply. 

Sara watches Kara press rough, wet kisses to Kendra's hips, her thighs, her lower belly, as she works her way back up Kendra's body. "You ok?" Kara whispers. 

Kendra laughs, drags Kara into a slow, clumsy kiss. "So okay," she murmurs, drowsy. 

Kara bites her lip, smiles in anticipation of the joke she's about to make. "So can I go finish my crossword, or -?" 

Sara's hand darts out to Kara's wrist, holding her close. "Don't you dare," she says. 

Kara looks at Sara - at all of her, eyes roaming from Sara's mouth to her cunt and back again. "Yeah," she says, voice thick with desire, and licks her lips. "Yeah, maybe it can wait."


End file.
